North and South Pole Magnetism
by Evelyn Thirza
Summary: What would happen if Harry and Luna were both muggles? They would meet, of course, and possibly even more. Chapter three is here!
1. And So They Meet

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: This is if Harry was a muggle, meaning both his parents are alive. Luna is also a muggle, but still wonderfully weird.

**North/South Pole Magnetism**

**Chapter One: And So They Meet**

Ayoung man sat on the bench in the park, waiting for his daily ride to work while sipping coffee and reading. The peacefulness he was enjoying soon ended as a strange girl of about his age sat down next to him, placing her over-sized eyes upon him.

"May I help you?" the boy asked.

"No," said the girl.

"Okay…" the boy replied, annoyed.

The young man flipped through his news magazine, then gazed for his taxi. The girl continued to stare at him intently.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked, rather perturbed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does it bother you?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, it does."

She looked away at what seemed to be a bird, but then her gaze once again focused on the boy.

"What!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, sorry," she began wistfully, "It's just the way you flip your magazine…I've never seen anyone flip like that before…."

The boy just looked at her unbelievingly. "Right…"

"I am so sorry," the girl said, "Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"Yes, you are," he replied flatly.

The girl then drew her gaze to the sky. "Oh, look!" she exclaimed, "An airplane! Look, look! You're not looking! There you go. It's disappearing into the clouds, how wonderful!"

Again all the boy could do was look at her strangely and say, "Right…, that's, um…great."

"Oh bother, I'm looking at you again, aren't I?" she stated. "Sorry about that. It's just the way your eyebrows contract is fascinating!"

"Why?" the boy said with narrow eyes.

"Well, it looks like you have a lot of suppressed anger," she said knowingly, "I wonder, did you not have a loving mother?"

"What! 'Course I had a loving mother?" He shouted in surprise.

"Oh…" Her eyes once again drifted, this time toward the flowers. "Oh look! Look at those beautiful flowers over there! I just love early spring!"

"Um…it's July." the boy said skeptically.

"Well then," she continued, "they would probably be prettier if it were early spring."

She began to look at him intently again. "Did you not have a loving father?"

"My father is fine!" he blurted, "I don't have any suppressed anger! I don't even get angry, so stop analyzing me!"

"You're angry right now, aren't you?" she replied innocently.

"Stop talking to me, please!"

"Well, if that's the way you feel about it." She looked somewhat put-out, but then stood up on the bench and began make odd bird noises.

"What are you doing!" The boy asked loudly.

"Please, your hostility is turning away the geese."

"Geese? What geese?"

"The geese that would come if you would stop being so snooty," she replied angrily.

The boy gazed at her, completely befuddled, and said, "You are so weird."

"Why, thank you! That made my day!"

The girl began to sit down, and when her eyes reached the boy's, she burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"What is it now?" The boy had almost had enough of this girl, and yet there was something about her that made him oddly fascinated.

"Your face just then," she gasped, "when you looked at me—it was hilarious!" And she again shrieked with laughter.

The boy couldn't help but smile. "Your laugh is—"

"—like a thousand hyenas dancing in the moonlight."

"Ah, sure."

"It's what my father says." she explained.

"Oh." Just then a taxi cab pulled up. "Well, I have to go now." the boy said, somewhat disappointed.

"Alright, it was nice talking to you!"

"Yeah, nice talking to you." And so he left, half relieved, and half saddened.


	2. They Remember

Thanks to those who reviewed! This is my first story so it's great to get comments!

**North/South Pole Magnetism**

**Chapter two: They Remember**

About a month later…

The young man was getting coffee and a newspaper while going to work, when he spotted a face that he could never forget. He wasn't quite sure if he should say hello to the girl, who at the moment was feeding pigeons by a fountain. The girl was very strange, but captivating in the most absorbing way. He decided he would say hello, just to see if she remembered him.

"Um…excuse me, hi. Do you remember me?" he stammered.

The girl lifted up her large, pale eyes, "Yes. Yes I do. You're the boy from the park."

"Yeah, that's me." He smiled—_so she does remember me,_ he thought. "Do you mind if I ask your name?"

"Not at all." And she stared at him keenly. The two of them both seemed to be waiting for something.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" the boy asked.

"I was waiting for you to ask. You asked if you could ask my name, not _for_ my name. Those are two very, very different concepts." She looked positively commonsensical.

"Oh, um…okay. What's your name?" he said awkwardly.

"Luna. Luna Lovegood." She stood up from the pigeons, not without excusing herself formally, and shook his hand.

"Lovegood? That's an interesting name. Is your family from the north?"

"No, it's actually of the Malukiluki tribe that originated in London during the time of the bubonic plague."

"Oh." He wasn't quite sure how to respond to this. "Well my name's Harry. Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter." They shook hands once again.

There was an uncomfortable pause in which no one knew what to say, so Harry just said anything. "So, the Malukiluki, I've never heard of that tribe."

Luna's eyes glazed with excitement—she obviously enjoyed explaining her family history. "Well, you wouldn't have, would you? They were a secret ninja group that set out to destroy all the forces of evil. Unfortunately on a journey to France almost all of them caught the plague and died. The survivors settled in the country side and gradually made their way to the city." She smiled proudly and added, "Which is why I stand here today."

Harry was completely baffled. _She just keeps getting weirder, and yet_….

"You don't believe me do you?" Luna asked quietly.

"Well, it's not that I don't believe you it's just—"

"It's okay," she interrupted. "Not many people do believe me. I'm sure there are plenty of things you believe that I don't.'

"Like what?" Harry asked playfully.

"I don't know. What's something you've believed your whole life?"

"Um…that coffee stunts your growth."

Luna began shrieking with her unique laugh. "How could you believe that?" she gasped.

"Doctors say it!" Harry argued, but there was no point. Luna was doubled over with laughter, and he soon caught the laughter himself.

Luna stopped laughing and stared at him again. "Your laugh…"

"What about it?" Harry asked insecurely.

"It's a cute laugh."

Harry realized as his face blushed that the girl was very beautiful. "Thank you." He glanced at his watch. "Oh, I've got to get to work."

"Oh, then, I'll let you go." She looked disappointed.

"Are we going to run into each other again?" he asked, smiling at her.

Her face lit up immediately. "Of course we will! We have a north/south pole magnetism effect! Isn't that fascinating?"

"Completely."

"Goodbye for now," Luna said, "Hope to see you soon."

As he was walking away backward, trying to keep his eyes on her as long as possible, Harry said, "Goodbye. 'Till we meet again."


	3. A Little Closer

Sorry I took so long!

**North/South Pole Magnetism**

**Chapter Three: A Little Closer**

Harry was just walking home from work—completely exhausted by the days demands. He decided to go a different route home, one that was a little farther so he could get his mind off the deadlines. He passed a large building to the right, with large windows. It appeared to be a dance studio. Then someone passed through the window he did not expect: Luna Lovegood.

Harry didn't know what to do. Should he go up to her? _She looks like she's by herself_, Harry thought. And so he opened the door and walked up the stairs. Music seeped from inside the room, telling Harry what room Luna was in. When he found it, he knocked quietly on the door.

The music stopped immediately, and Luna opened the door.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "how wonderful!"

"How've you been?" Harry asked nervously.

"Fantastic!"

"Great. I didn't know you danced."

"Oh, yes. I've been dancing for quite some time now. Daddy put me in lessons when I was young to cure me of hyperappalation and I've loved it ever since."

"What's hyperappalation?" Harry doubted it was real.

"Well, it's when the mind can't focus on one thing for a long period of time."

"You mean ADD?"

"Oh no! That's when you have beatmonks harvesting in your ears."

Once again, Harry found himself mesmerized and skeptical all at the same time. This statement would bring about yet another question on the nature of beatmonks, so Harry just changed the subject.

"Is dancing pretty hard?"

"No, not at all! Let me teach you something."

"Ah…no that's okay. I-I don't dance." There was no way Harry was dancing.

"Oh, come on. Take your shoes off, it makes it so much easier. Less hostility with the ground."

She went to the stereo as Harry reluctantly took off his shoes. Beautiful violin filled the room.

"Come here," she said smiling. "Now, put your hand on my waist."

"Um…okay." Harry felt himself going red. He gently put his right hand on her waist.

"You can stand closer, you know."

Harry looked down and realized the immense distance he had put in between them. "Oh, sorry…" He stepped closer. She took one of his hands in hers, and then placed her other hand on his shoulder.

"Now all you will do is step 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3, and so on. Ready."

"I guess." He really wasn't. She counted off the beginning and they began a waltz. About six counts in, Harry tripped over her feet.

"Oh, sorry! Did I hurt you?" This was not going well for Harry.  
"Of course not! Although I don't think this is the right style for you. I see you as more of a hip-hopper."

"A hip-hopper!" Harry couldn't control himself. He burst into laughter at this ridiculous comment. "I differently do not hip-hop."

Luna looked a little angry. "Well, if you would rather leave."

Harry didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to dance, either. "No I don't want to go, but—"

"Then just learn this short move." She looked at Harry with a sad, puppy-dog face.

"Okay, as long as it's not too hard." He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Oh, goodie! Alright, the first move is a partner part."

"I didn't do so well with that before."

"This is different. First off, we have to stand a lot closer."

"Closer?" Harry's face became hotter and hotter until he was sure it was brick red.

He took a step closer, leaving a bit of room in between.

"Closer than that." Luna suggested. Harry could tell she looked a bit nervous herself.

He stepped closer, getting rid of the space between them. Their faces were almost touching.

"Um, is that close enough?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. The two stepped apart instantly.

"Oh, there's a class at 7 o'clock. I-I guess we have to leave," Luna said.

To Harry, Luna looked very out of character to be so nervous. She picked up her dance bag and went for the door; Harry followed. They walked out of the building, watching the little girls going in for their class.

"Well, I guess I better get home," Luna said.

"Wait, Luna, this may sound stupid, but do you maybe want to do something together sometime?" That wasn't what it sounded like in Harry's head.

"Didn't we just do something together?"

"I mean, like something planned."

"Oh." Luna looked a little shocked.

"If you don't want to that's fine. I just thought—"

"No, I want to."

"Really? Um…okay, can I have your phone number?" he said smiling.

"I don't believe in phones," she said simply.

"Oh. Well, do you believe in snail mail?"

"Absolutely! I love snail mail!" She wrote out her address on a small piece of paper from her bag and handed it to Harry.

"Thanks. I'll write you soon."

"All right. I'll see you later then." She smiled broadly.

"Yes, you will." And Harry returned the smile.


End file.
